Another Chance
by X Vicky X
Summary: Jack/Gwen. Gwen and Rhys are over and she goes to Jack for comfort. She realises that she wants them to be more than friends. Set during and after the episode Combat. Everything after Combat will be different to the television series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Chance  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jack/ Gwen  
Summary: Gwen and Rhys are over and she goes to Jack for comfort. She realises that maybe they could be more than friends. Set during and after the episode Combat. Everything after Combat will be different to the television series.  
Status: Work in Progress

Warnings: Some violence, mild swearing and implied sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters, I just like borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Do you need me to help?" Gwen asked Jack quickly, she did not want to go home. She knew that running after Jack in the middle of a meal with Rhys was not a good idea- but she didn't regret it; there was something about Jack that made her want to follow him anywhere. Rhys would be angry when she went back to the flat, and she knew it would end in an argument.

"No, its fine. You can go." He looked at her and smiled. She loved his smile.

"It's ok I-"

"Gwen," he interrupted her "Go home." Slightly disheartened she smiled at him.

"Bye then." She turned and left the building, she was unsure why he seemed keen for her to go back to Rhys each night, when she just wanted to stay at Torchwood. Since she found out he stayed there at night, and he didn't sleep, she realised how lonely he was- and how much she wanted to change that.

As she got in her car to get home she started to think about how much her life had been since she joined Torchwood. She found normal life was getting boring to her, and how hard it now was to keep two separate lives. The one she had with Rhys, and Torchwood. She needed to talk about what she saw in her job, the things that affect her and how hard it was. Only the people at work understood it, and she couldn't talk to all of them. She wasn't close to Ianto, she felt awkward around Owen since they'd had the affair and ended it, and she felt that Tosh had some resentment towards her and she wasn't completely sure why. That left Jack. The one person she could talk to. She realised that the one person she could talk to was not her boyfriend and that made her doubt her relationship with Rhys. It also made her realise why no one at Torchwood had anyone. The job took over- because they let it. They loved it, and she did too. She couldn't imagine not working at Torchwood. Not now. Not after everything.

She sighed as she put her key into the door of the flat, she wondered briefly how she had got home so quickly, and realised how she must have become lost in her thoughts. She closed the door behind her and saw Rhys sitting on the sofa, beer in hand, and he looked very angry.

"Hey." She said meekly.

"You came back then." He said bitterly.

"Yeah." She fiddled with the key in her hand as there was an awkward silence. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just it was a work thing." He got off the sofa quickly in anger, it made her jump.

"It's always about work these days!" He shouted at her, she backed up slightly- out of fear and surprise. "It's never about us."

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"You're always sorry. But you never do anything about it!" He'd had too much to drink. She could tell. He walked towards her; stumbling slightly.

"What do you mean?" She tried backing up again but her back hit the door. She'd never been afraid of him before. She didn't know why she was now.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," he slurred, "You have to choose; me or your job." He walked away to the kitchen area. He poured himself another drink.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"No?" She scoffed, "That's it! I'm just meant to choose!"

"If you really love me it shouldn't be hard."

"That's not fair Rhys." She paused and looked at him, "I can't make that decision Rhys." She whispered.

"Why not?" He shouted. She motioned for him to quieten down with her hands.

"Rhys, be quiet! The neighbours!" She scorned.

"Oh that's right any excuse to not discuss this!"

"I don't need excuses- because I'm not discussing it anyway." She turned to leave, fed up with this. Him blaming her every time they had an argument; saying it was her jobs fault their relationship was collapsing around them. He was insensitive, he never asked her how her day had been; and he still wondered why she spent as much time as possible at work. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"So your job more important than me is it?" He was vicious. She'd never seen him like that.

"I didn't say that." She was panicked, "Let go of my arm." She tried to pull her arm free, she couldn't.

"Then quit."

"No." She pulled her arm free; in the process she had pushed him back by accident. The next thing she knew his hand had connected with the side of her nose. She reeled back in shock, and pain. She put her hand to her nose- blood came with her hand. She looked at him, shocked.

"Gwen..." He was shocked too, she ran out the door. He was calling after her but she didn't care. She got into her car, unaware of the tears running down her face. She went to the only place she would think of going; the only place where she felt safe. She drove to Torchwood and to Jack.

* * *

"So someone else knows about the Weevils. And we need to know who." Jack complained, "Not only do they know they exist- they are kidnapping them. I want to know who they are, and why they are kidnapping them." He looked at his team. He was bored now; they had been going over this for about 20 minutes now. It should be simpler than this. Tosh was working quickly working on what he wanted- she was checking CCTV cameras in the car park him and Gwen had seen the van appear and take the Weevil.

"I tried tracking the van," she said calmly, "But the CCTV cameras cut out. Obviously they don't want us to know who they are."

"That also means they know we know about them." Jack sighed. "Whatever happens they cannot stay one step ahead of us anymore."

Gwen was still on his mind. He hated sending her home every night, sending her home to that idiot she called a boyfriend. The way he treated her, the way he spoke to her drove Jack insane. If Jack was with Gwen he wouldn't treat her that way. He hoped she would see the light soon. That she would see what a prick Rhys really was. He heard the lift come down, and the door opening. He looked up and saw Gwen walking in, her head bent down, not looking at any of them. He knew something was wrong.

"Gwen?" He walked towards her. The others stopped working, Tosh stood up to see what was going on and Owen followed Jack's movement towards Gwen. She had stopped walking now. Jack was soon standing directly in front of her. "Gwen, sweetheart?" He tried again. He heard her sob, she looked up at him. His eyes widened at the sight of her, partly with shock but mostly with anger.

Her eyes were red and blotchy from the crying that she was still doing and her makeup was smudged down her face. There was blood under nose and all over her hands- where he assumed she'd been wiping the blood- there was also a large mark on the side of her nose spreading, onto part of her cheek, which was quickly turning into a bruise.

"Jack." She choked out between her sobs. He opened his arms out for her and she gladly accepted. He put his arms around her tightly, one hand on her back and the other in her hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, before moving her arms up so her hands were on his shoulders. She put her face in his chest and sobbed loudly, almost hysterically.

He whispered words of comfort in her ear, even though he knew they probably wouldn't help. Tosh looked at Owen. He was watching Gwen and Jack intently.

"Owen," she whispered. He didn't respond, so she threw a pen at him. He looked at her angrily and confused. "Let's go." She motioned at Gwen, knowing it was best if only Jack was here at that moment. He was going to argue about it, she knew he was, but then he thought better of it. They left quickly on the lift that led them to the pavement above.

Jack pushed Gwen away slightly; she tensed- not wanting to leave his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly "But we should go sit down." She nodded in agreement, still crying too much too much to talk properly. He led her to the sofa that was near the desks. They sat down and she automatically rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few minutes. "Gwen. I'm going to need to know what happened." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. She grabbed his hands, needing some form of comfort.

"I went home," he voice wavered, still full of emotion, she cleared her throat so she could speak clearer. "I went home, Rhys was already there. He was angry, and drunk. We argued. Then he, he" she choked on a sob. Not wanting to say it. Not wanting to admit it. Jack guessed though.

"He hit you?" He gritted his teeth, anger licking at his insides. Gwen nodded, tears still sliding down her cheeks. If he wasn't looking after Gwen right now he would go and make it so Rhys was eating out of a straw for the rest of his life. But Gwen came first right now. Just like she always did. "Come on," he said tenderly- putting the anger aside- whilst wiping a tear from her face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Ok." She whispered. They walked down to the autopsy room- and he made her sit on the bed, whilst he got the things to clear her up with. As he turned to face her she looked at him intently. "I got blood on your shirt." He looked down; on the right hand side of his shirt there was a large area of blood on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"It's an old shirt." He said softly. She smiled slightly at him. Her nose had stopped bleeding now, which he was happy about- although he would be happier if her nose hadn't been bleeding at all. He gently wiped the dried blood from under her nose, trying not to hurt her.

"I know it may be a bit much to ask Jack, but can I stay here for a while?" She smiled sadly at him, "I have nowhere else to go."

"It's not too much to ask. I wouldn't want anything different." He held her hand up and kissed her fingers. "Come on. I'll show you the bedroom." That must have been the first time he'd said that sentence in a long time without the promise of sex. Jack was changing, and it was because of Gwen. The weird thing was; he liked it. She stood up off the bed. He offered her his hand, and she took it.

They walked around a series of corridors that Gwen- towards the end- didn't recognise. They then came to a door which he quickly opened. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but she didn't expect to see a normal bedroom. Something about Jack suggested it wouldn't be. There was a double bed- which she briefly wondered about seeing as even Jack didn't appear to use this room much- a wardrobe and an en-suite off to the right. He walked into the room, letting go of her hand, and she followed. He walked to the wardrobe and passed her a shirt. She looked at him with a confused look on her face- which in his opinion made her look insanely cute.

"Well you weren't planning on sleeping in your clothes were you?" he asked.

"Oh, no." She answered, feeling slightly stupid. She walked into the en-suite to get changed. She turned to face the mirror once she had changed into his shirt. She winced at her appearance; she almost started to cry again when she saw the bruise. She washed her face to get rid of the makeup, making sure she didn't press too hard on the bruise. She walked out the bathroom with her clothes in hand, feeling a little strange wearing only a shirt and her underwear around Jack. Thankfully it came about half way down her thighs. She noticed Jack had changed his shirt.

He looked at her and smiled. He thought how his shirt looked far better on Gwen.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. Goodnight." He went to hug her so she could get some sleep in peace.

"Wait." She said gently "I," she didn't know how to say it, "Could you stay, I'm not used to sleeping alone." He scalded himself; he really was an idiot sometimes.

"Sure." She climbed into the bed whilst he changed out of his clothes. Unsurprisingly to Gwen his nightwear consisted only of a pair of boxers. He then got into the bed too. She moved closer to him and put his arms around her. Stroking her arm gently he pulled her closer. "Thanks Jack." She said sleepily, she'd had a long day to say the least.

"No problem." He kissed the top of her head. "Night Gwen."

"Night Jack." She fell asleep quickly. And, for a change so did he. Jack could get used to Gwen sleeping in his bed very easily.

* * *

So... what do you think?

if you review... i write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another Chance  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jack/ Gwen  
Summary: Gwen and Rhys are over and she goes to Jack for comfort. She realises that maybe they could be more than friends. Set during and after the episode Combat. Everything after Combat will be different to the television series.  
Status: Work in Progress

Warnings: Some violence, mild swearing and implied sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters, I just like borrowing them.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I am so sorry that this has taken so long to be updated. I have had so much going on recently including: exams, coursework, family visiting and so much homework its unbelieveable!!!

The next chapter will not take as long to be put up.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The alarm clock ripped through Gwen's dreams and brought her back to reality. She moaned slightly and tried to turn herself into Jack to fall back asleep. She realised that he wasn't in the bed. Feeling slightly disheartened she sat up, her eyes still tired and half closed. She hadn't expected him to stay all night, but she wished he had. She heard the door opening and saw him walk in; with a cup of what she assumed was coffee in each hand.

"Ah- you're awake." He said whilst handing her one of the cups of coffee. She took it from him.

"Thanks." She said groggily.

"Not a morning person then." He said jokingly- but he got his answer when she glared at him. He decided not to press it any further. They sat on the bed for a few minutes- drinking their coffee- in silence. He watched her change from tired to looking thoughtful; with a hint of sadness.

"I need to go back to the flat to get my stuff." She said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" He asked slightly shocked. Not that he expected her to stay with Rhys, but he didn't want her to regret anything either.

"Yeah- I am. I know I don't want to stay with him now." Deep down she knew her and Rhys would have finished sooner rather than later- they were too different, but what had happened the night before had seemed to finally make her believe it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. She nodded, and smiled at him- thanking him without words. "Good." He stood up and handed her the neatly folded pile of clothes she had left on the chair the night before. "Because we both know that if you said no I'd follow you anyway." He smiled at her- his signature smile. The smile that no matter what situation she was in would make her legs go weak.

He left the room so that she could change. After she did she went into the bathroom, she found a comb on the side and tried to sort out her hair with it. She looked in the mirror. The bruise was very dominant on her face, covering the side of her nose and a part of her cheek. It was obvious, and she knew someone would comment on it- most probably Owen.

* * *

As Jack walked into the main area of the Hub he saw three pairs of eyes on him. Tosh, Owen and Ianto were all standing there looking expectant at him. 

"You are never in this early." He said flatly.

"We know-" Tosh started

"But you didn't want to miss out on the latest gossip." Jack finished for her.

"We were worried about her Jack; she was such a state last night." Tosh defended herself, although she was in it for the gossip- just a little bit.

"Right." He said cynically, with a smile on his face. "Ianto wasn't here last night." He said pointing at him.

"I was filled in this morning." Ianto piped in.

"Well- are you going to tell us what happened?" Owen asked agitated.

"Or we can do work." Jack started, "What's going on with our Weevil- Napper?" He was answered with silence. He rolled his eyes at his team; they always wanted drama- they were probably in the right job for that.

"What have you got Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Well before the CCTV cut out I have footage of the van at a warehouse. Which I have been able to locate." She brought up the location on screen. "It's up for sale through estate agents Lynch Frost. We should probably go check it out." She looked at Jack he looked distant. "Jack?"

"Yeah. Later." He said as he walked away, seeming to look at something. They all followed him with their eyes and saw who he had been looking at. It was Gwen. She was standing in the corner, wearing the same clothes as they day before. Tosh noticed that she was not wearing any make up- and she saw the bruise on her face.

Gwen nervously smiled at them, still trying to hide slightly from them. Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him gently- needing the comfort from him, whilst the others stared at her with their mouths open slightly.

"Before we do that Tosh I need to run an errand with Gwen first." She appreciated him trying to protect her- even though it must have been obvious to the others that she had spent the night, and that something had happened with Rhys. They would know soon enough what had happened- she would get used to the pitying looks that she hated and the phrase 'poor Gwen' that she would hear repeatedly when they thought she couldn't hear.

Tosh nodded gently and Jack and Gwen left quickly, Gwen made no eye contact with any of the others as they walked past. They got into her car, and drove to her flat. Most of the journey was in silence-until Jack spoke up.

"You know you will have to talk to them sometime." He looked at her, she was gripping the steering wheel a little too hard, and he guessed she was taking out her frustration on it.

"I know. But not quite yet." She smiled gently at him. "I don't know what I'm going to say to Rhys. No idea at all. How do you just end things with someone you've been with for years? With someone you love?" Her voice hitched in her throat; she was trying not to cry. "I'm not expecting you to answer by the way." She said trying to joke. He smiled.

"I know." In an attempt to comfort her whilst she was driving- fully aware that hugging was out of question- he put his hand on her knee. Gwen breathed in quickly, trying desperately trying to ignore the feeling that spread quickly through her body at his touch. Gwen was confused. Yes- she did love Rhys but not as much as she loved Jack. She had fallen for him- she had done a long time ago. Gwen was in love with the one man that she shouldn't be. Jack was different to everyone else she knew. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't die, but every moment she spent with him could never be boring

They arrived outside her flat. She stopped the car and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Jacks words interrupted her thoughts.

"No." She said a slight edge of nervousness in her voice. "I can't do this on my own." She smiled at him. It was the smile she'd use when upset- trying to cover it up.

"Ok." He nodded and got out of the car. She did the same and they walked into the building. When they arrived outside the door she found her keys in her bag after fumbling in her bag for a while. Jack put his hand on her back in support; they then walked into the flat.

* * *

It felt awkward between them, it never felt awkward. They were sitting in a cafe, each of them staring into their now cold cup of coffee. The only thing that had been said was Jack complaining about the coffee- and how it was nothing compared to Ianto's coffee. Gwen was looking at him- he was looking anywhere but at her. 

"I'm not mad at you." She said simply. He looked at her now; with a very unfamiliar look on his face- was it shock? Jack Harkness was never shocked. "I'm not mad at you for hitting him." She smiled. "Although I think your fist may have been better than the suitcase." She smirked at him, receiving one of his award winning smiles back.

"I wasn't really thinking."

"What's new?" She thought about the events that had unfolded back at her flat- and how Jack had defended her, even though it hadn't been necessary/

Jack and Gwen had almost finished her packing when he arrived at the flat, he had been at work that morning, and for some reason had arrived back at the flat. He had been really apologetic about what he had done- until he saw Jack walking out of the bed room, with her suitcase in hand. Then it had become a little messy. Rhys was angry; and started throwing accusations around that Gwen had been cheating on him with Jack. Rhys must have tried to walk towards Gwen to try to reason with her- but because of the events of the night before Jack reacted quickly. Before Gwen knew what was going on Jack was in front of her and Rhys was on the floor with his hand over his nose. Jack had hit him- with the suitcase.

"We should probably get back." She said quietly. "We are part way through a case you know."

"I know." He stood up, and waited for her to stand too. He offered his arm to her, which she gladly took. "Oh well- Back to the world of dreams." She laughed at him.  
"Jack- since when did you watch, let alone quote, Fawlty Towers?"

* * *

Gwen was sitting at her computer writing a report on the events involving the plane from the 1950's. She was trying to ignore Owen and Ianto attempting to pretend they were not staring at her. She had put on some make up now- but she was fully aware the bruise was still visible. She heard Ianto leaving the main Hub area, muttering something about coffee. Owen was still staring. She finished her report and printed it out. As she walked over to the computer she could feel Owens eyes follow her. She didn't want to get into this with anyone else- they must know what had happened. 

Jack and Tosh arrived not too long after she finished the report. It surprised her that they came back with a body- well, not too much because that's how most of their jobs ended up; with a rather large body count. Once the body was in the morgue, Owen investigated the cause of death. Tosh was on her computer, for an unexplained reason. This left Jack and Gwen standing on the upper level of the morgue watching Owen.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. The entire time you were out I was being stared at though- something I'll have to get used to I guess." Jack grabbed her hand showing her that he supported her. Before the conversation could progress Tosh ran in.

"Jack." They all looked at her. "I have a plan."

* * *

Jack walked into the Hub; he had been at the hospital visiting Owen. He was thinking about what Owen had said- he was surprised that Owen had actually wanted to die. He was more shocked that someone was angry at him for saving their life. Any further thoughts were interrupted by him seeing Gwen sitting on one of the sofas in the common area of the Hub. It was strange for him to get back to the Hub this late and find somebody there. It was strange in a good way he decided. She looked up and smiled at him, he joined her on the sofa. She looked at him, he looked confused. She could also see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Without saying anything she leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, as a gesture of comforting him. He put his arm around her- pulling her closer. 

"How's Owen?" She asked.

"He'll live." He said flatly, she furrowed her brow. He was being cold- he was hardly ever cold around her.

"Jack." She said softly, "What's wrong?" He didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and moved out of his embrace. She looked him in the eyes. "Stop shutting me out Jack." He sighed.

"Owen didn't want to be saved." He looked at her. "What was I meant to do? Let the Weevil rip him apart?"

"No. Owen isn't thinking straight. He'll thank you one day." She looked at him, there was still sadness there. She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment. "Come on!" She stood up, and offered him her hand. He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked sceptically. He was still sitting down.

"To the pub." She once again offered him her hand, this time he took it and stood up. "Come on- I'll even buy the drinks." She offered.

"What sort of date would you be if you didn't?" He retorted. She laughed, and swatted his arm with her spare hand playfully.

* * *

They had been at the pub for a few hours; Jack had found it surprisingly fun. He was also surprised at Gwen's alcohol intake- he put it down to how bad her last couple of days had been. 

"Can I have another one?" She slurred. Her paying for the drinks had lasted for about 3 rounds, after that Jack had started paying.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gwen." She frowned at him. "You are already going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Ok. I'll be good." She giggled. They sat there for a few more minutes, talking and- in Gwen's case- laughing. Then he heard a familiar voice- Rhys. It wasn't too long until Rhys noticed them too. He walked over to them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He said bitterly. Gwen looked up at him, and sobered for a little bit.

"Rhys." She had to stop herself from laughing; he had a massive bandage stuck over his nose.

"Do you know what your boyfriend did?" He asked Gwen angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend Rhys."

"He broke my nose." He shouted, getting more attention from people around them. "I'm in a half a mind to call the police."

"Well if you call the police," She said standing up, ready to leave. "I'll tell them that you hit me." She paused. "Your choice." She left, not waiting for a reply.

Jack stood up to follow her. Rhys grabbed his arm.

"This is all your fault." He said through gritted teeth.

"No it's not." He replied angrily. "I'm not stupid enough to let a woman like that go." Jack smiled at him, and for good measure- flicked his nose. As he left he heard Rhys exclaim in pain. It had been one hell of a day. He met Gwen outside. She smiled at him.

"Let's go back to the Hub." She slurred. He offered her his arm, she took it gladly. "Do you have any beer back at the Hub?"

"Yes. And you're not having any."

"You always ruin my fun." She said laughing. He laughed too.

"It's for your own good." He said back. She smiled to herself- she could get used to spending most of her time with Jack. If she was completely honest with herself; she was already.

* * *

Ok so I hope you liked that!! In the end I decided to talk about Gwen getting her stuff- because I couldn't find a way to write about it that made sense. But I know you wanted confrontation so I put some in at the end. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little fragmented- I just wanted lots of Jack/Gwen moments in it, whilst finishing the Episode Combat. From now on this with be AU

If I get reviews I an happy, If I am happy I can come up with more Jack/Gwen. See how it works?

From, Vicky

x


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Another Chance  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jack/ Gwen  
Summary: Gwen and Rhys are over and she goes to Jack for comfort. She realises that maybe they could be more than friends. Set during and after the episode Combat. Everything after Combat will be different to the television series.  
Status: Work in Progress

Warnings: Some violence, mild swearing and implied sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters, I just like borrowing them.

* * *

Ok so I'm a really bad person and I haven't updated for ages. I have quite a few reasons including holidays and coursework and exams. I WILL be quicker next time.

* * *

Chapter 3

It had three months since Gwen had left Rhys. She had once mentioned about flat hunting- but neither her or Jack had talked about it since. She enjoyed spending what was pretty much all her time with him; she got the impression he liked having her around too. Nothing had really been said about her moving into the Hub; the others had guessed what had happened.

Jack walked into the bedroom, and unsurprisingly found Gwen still asleep. He smiled to himself as the alarm went off and she didn't even move to turn it off. He moved over to the bed and stopped it himself; he looked at her sleeping and tucked a stray bit hair behind her ear. She shifted slightly and groaned. He laughed as she tried to settle further into the bed.

"Come on Gwen- you have to get up."

"Shut up Jack." She grumbled, she turned over so she wasn't facing him.

"Oh that's the way it's going to be?" He got up and left the room, she heard the ensuite door open and the tap start to run.

"He wouldn't dare."She re-assured herself and closed her eyes again. The tap stopped and he walked back into the room.

"Come on then- out of bed."

"No. It's warm." She knew she was acting like a child; but she didn't care.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Her eyes shot open as the cold water hit her face, she shot out of bed. He smiled at her cheekily with an empty glass in his hand. She glared at him.

"Jack-" She warned.

"Now before you do anything rash," He started backing up slightly as she advanced towards him. "Let me tell you- you look incredibly sexy when you're angry and wet." Before she could reply or tackle him- which he really wouldn't have minded- he ran out of the room, leaving her to get ready.

Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself when Gwen walked into the main hub area, still looking annoyed with him. She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see a hint of a smile there too.

"You are such a child Jack." She scolded.

"You love it really." As he finished his sentence Owen arrived in the Hub. He immediately rolled his eyes.

"It's 8:30 in the morning and you two are already flirting?" He looked at the pair of them, Gwen blushed and Jack smirked at Gwen- who smiled back. Owen rolled his eyes again. "Typical." He continued before going into the autopsy bay.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Tosh asked, slightly panicked. Only half an hour ago there were reports of a Weevil attack. Jack and Gwen had gone to sort it out; they had incorrectly assumed there was only one Weevil. It was only when Tosh watched them arrive on scene in the SUV she saw the other two. She had immediately got Owen to drive her and Ianto there. By the time they had arrived on scene two of the Weevil's were unconscious. They heard screaming, it was Gwen. Tosh ran to where the screaming was coming from to find another Weevil on the floor, this one dead. Jack was helping Gwen up of the floor, and she was clutching at her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Gwen said sarcastically, "I've only been bitten by a bloody Weevil!"

"Well if you had done as I said Gwen you wouldn't have been bitten." Jack replied angrily. Ianto and Owen arrived.

"I was not going to wait in the bloody SUV Jack." She paused, closing her eyes in pain. "No matter how strong you think you are you would not have handled three Weevils alone without dying."

"At least I wake up when I die Gwen!" He shouted he looked down at the floor; he had never been as terrified as he had been when he turned the corner to see a Weevil attacking Gwen.

"Jack," Gwen said faintly. He looked up at her, she was swaying slightly. "I don't feel too good." He lunged forward to catch her just as she fainted. He laid her gently on the floor; he brushed hair out of her face.

"Gwen, come on wake up." He begged. Owen was already at her other side.

"Jack, shes lost a lot of blood." He said as he checked her pulse. "We need to get her back to the Hub- quickly." Jack looked panicked, but he gave Owen a nod signalling his understanding. Owen stood up and turned to Ianto and Tosh.

"Right the Weevils need to be taken back to the Hub. You two take them back to the Hub in the SUV." They nodded.

"Jack," he looked up at Owen. He had been trying to wake up Gwen. "You and are coming with me in the car." Jack nodded and picked up Gwen carefully, with one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, he managed to avoid pressing down on her damaged shoulder.

Owen broke all the speed limits to get back to the Hub quickly; thankfully the roads were basically empty because of the time of night. Jack carried her down to the med bay and watched as Owen worked on Gwen. Owen came over to Jack, who was now staring at the still unconscious Gwen who was lying on the autopsy table.

"She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood so she'll feel weak when she wakes up." Jack seemingly ignored him because he was unresponsive. "I've dressed the wound, which will heal properly in a couple of weeks.

"Thanks Owen." He whispered. Owen left the med bay, to go tell the others- who had returned a couple of minutes earlier- about Gwen. Jack sat with her for about an hour before she woke up.

"Jack?" She whispered weakly. He looked at her, thankful she was awake, and angry that she had got herself into the situation in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, slipping his hand out of hers.

"Tired, but ok." She smiled up at him weakly; she frowned when he did not smile back.

"Good." He replied coldly. She sat up to talk to him properly.

"Jack-"

"I should get some work done." He interrupted her and went to his office, leaving her confused. Tosh came down, passing Jack on the stairs.

"Gwen?" She looked at her friend; tears had started to fall onto her cheeks. "What happened?" Tosh moved closer to her.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly, ferociously wiping tears from her eyes. Tosh looked at her unconvinced. "It's just," she started as a sob escaped from her, "I thought he cared." She whispered. Tosh looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well what gave you the impression that he doesn't?" Tosh screeched, amazed Gwen could think such a thing. "Of course he cares."

"Well why won't he speak to me?" She sniffed, "When I woke up he was so cold towards me. He's never like that to me." Tosh smiled sympathetically at her.

"He was so worried about you Gwen. I've never seen him like that before." She leaned in closer, as if she was telling her a secret. "As a matter of fact I think he was so worried about losing you he didn't know what to think. And he's ignoring you because the very idea of losing you hurts so much, he can't bear the idea of actually losing you. He'll outlive all of us Gwen- and he's most worried about you not being around anymore." Gwen looked a little shocked, as if she had not expected that. She knew Tosh was right, and was angry she had not thought about it herself. She loved Jack; she knew that it was just hard to accept. What Tosh had just said made her wonder if he felt the same way back. The very thought of Jack loving her made her unbelievably happy. Happiness that was probably not appropriate at that moment in time.

"I'll go talk to him." She whispered all traces of her tears gone from her face.

She walked up to Jacks office after everyone else had left. She still felt a little weak, but she was strong enough for this.

"Hey." She whispered. He looked up from the work he was doing.

"Hi. " He said coldly. His tone hurt her, but she carried on into the room and sat in the chair opposite him. "Do you want anything in particular Gwen?" She didn't know how to put it, so she just said it.

"Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like that." She breathed heavily. "You're acting so cold Jack." She admitted. He didn't say anything to her. "I'm not leaving until you speak to me."

He shook his head at her; she was possibly the most stubborn person he had ever met. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. "Jack-" She started, sounding defeated.

"You should have listened to me Gwen." He interrupted. "You never listen." She looked surprised at his outburst.

"I'm sorry Jack-"

"You're always sorry Gwen!" He shouted. "Why didn't you listen?" He stood up and turned away from her. She then stood too; his back was still facing her.

"I didn't want you getting hurt!" She shouted back, tears started to collect in her eyes. He turned around looking a mixture of angry and confused.

"You were worried that I was going to get hurt? Newsflash Gwen- I'm immortal!" His words stung her, she moved closer to him, so they were face to face.

"It still hurts Jack. Watching you like that, every time I see you die I worry that you are going to stay that way." A few stray tears fell down her face. She looked up at him; she saw his features soften as his anger ebbed away. He wiped the tears from her cheek, allowing his hand to stay there for a little bit longer than necessary. As he started to pull away she moved her hand over his and held it to her cheek, tears were still brimming her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered to her. She smiled slightly at him.

"It will take more than a Weevil attack to get rid of me." She whispered back. He smiled at her. Neither of them moved, they stared into each other's eyes. Gwen saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Before she could figure out what it was his lips where on hers.

DUN DUN DUN.

I know I'm mean leaving it there! But I will update soon... if you review!

x x


	4. AN sorry it took so long

**SO I am a really really bad person for not updating this in what seems like forever, and if I'm really honest I have kind of lost my muse for it. I haven't updated because I've been lost in a sea of exams and trying to get into University- along with family issues. However, now I am IN University I will have a lot more time on my hands (my mother is convinced I won't be doing anything) and I do have a few one-shots and a couple of stories on my mind, one of the one-shots will be part of the "Difficulty" series.**

**I'm also sorry for sending this in a chapter...I hate it myself when you think a story has been updated and it hasnt. So I am offically putting this one on hiatus- but will be posting something new soon (and I mean within the week).**

**I hope this doesn't put you off my stories, because I quite like people enjoying my stories- I will be better at updating in future.**

**I am also by the way still in denial about Tosh and Owens deaths, let alone Iantos. Stupid Russell T Davies...how are they all dead whilst Rhys is still alive?????**

**Love Vicky**

**x x x x**


End file.
